VISITAS NOCTURNAS A KATHERINA
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Una bestia nocturna ha comenzado a acechar a una joven doncella, pero no solo se alimenta de su sangre,de algún modo también se alimenta de su singular espíritu y humanidad. Hay algo en la esencia de esa chica, algo cautivador, algo que hará que por primera vez en tantos años, haya una razón más allá del instinto y el placer de la matanza. Es mi primer fic, porfa dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia original de mi total y absoluta autoría, tiene una temática vampírica- romántica y consiste en una sucesión de escenas cortas._

_Espero la disfruten_

* * *

**_PRIMERA NOCHE_**

No había logrado dormir en días…no desde que ella murió. No podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos ocurridos los últimos meses, especialmente las semanas predecesoras a su deceso: los extraños ritos que había comenzado a practicar mi querida Emilie, y ese oscuro pacto, nuestra promesa de sangre.

La noche había llegado tan fría como si ya estuviésemos en pleno invierno, y aquella pesadez que atosigaba mi alma se manifestó en cada miembro de mi cuerpo físico, arrastrándome hacia la cama para rendirme al sueño.

En la semiinconsciencia de la noche, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo paralizándolo, al escuchar el susurro de una voz masculina acompañada de una nota vibrante, aguda, casi chirriante, tan dulce… y ese aroma a tierra, a musgo, a piedra húmeda, y a hierbas de cementerio… es lo único que puedo recordar, es como si hubiese caído en trance…


	2. Chapter 2

**UN EXTRAÑO AMANECER**

He despertado esta mañana con un tintineo en mis oídos: el eco de una melodía que se desvanecía al tiempo en que mis ojos iban abriéndose y mi pecho exhalaba un suspiro…no es la primera vez.

Es extraño... esta estancia solía sentirse como si un incendio hubiese arrasado con el lugar y con toda la vida existente en él, ahora camino sobre la nieve que cubre la alfombra y los muebles, ocultando las superficies calcinadas; una suave neblina ensombrece el lugar y le da una apariencia tan apacible. Es el traslado de la tragedia a la incertidumbre, una incertidumbre sobre la realidad, una sensación macabra y misteriosa que punza ascendente por mi espina dorsal


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas que abrí mis ojos a contemplar el despertar de un nuevo amanecer, sentí una leve pero constante punzación en mi cuello, y percibí un eco musical evanescente, cuya vibración prevalecía aún en los postes de madera tallada de mi cama. Mi corazón latía exaltado, pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil.  
Recorrí las sábanas y me levanté vacilante de mi lecho, miré mi almohada y me percaté de que en ella había gotas de sangre; entonces corrí tambaleante hacia el espejo del tocador, y contemplé la imagen temblorosa y anormalmente pálida de mi propio reflejo, noté que aquel listón púrpura perfumado, que había atado a mi cabello la noche anterior antes de entrar en las sábanas, había desaparecido.  
Enfoqué mi visión en dos pequeñas heridas redondas semejantes a piquetes cercanas a mi yugular: el contorno de la piel de éstas lucía reseco y amoratado, pero extrañamente limpio de toda huella de aquella sangre que se supone, debió escurrir hasta mi almohada; mis venas ennegrecidas sobresalían en contraste con mi palidez cadavérica.  
... no puede haber duda alguna... puedo sentirlo... él estuvo aquí...


	4. Chapter 4

Posterior a la llegada de las tinieblas, durante la cúspide de su reinado sobre el mundo,él se escabulle entre mis sueños, hechizándome con su penetrante y gélida mirada, erizando mi piel al simple roce de sus manos sobre mi cuello, ansiosas de estrangularme.

Caballero de las sombras, ángel de la muerte, seductor asesino, bestia carnívora: vampiro…

Viene a matarme de a poco por las noches, trayéndome el éxtasis y la agonía, a perturbar mi descanso. No dejo de preguntarme: ¿quién será él?

…Por ésta noche… tan sólo una vez… ¡dime tu nombre!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenas noches**_

Ya había anochecido, y nuestra joven doncella se disponía a peinar su cabello antes de ir a dormir.

Se sentó frente al espejo del tocador, que tenía un bello marco de enredaderas y flores talladas, y comenzó a deslizar el cepillo de plata por la rojiza cascada que surgía desde su coronilla, cayendo en suaves ondas hasta casi rosar con sus caderas, cuando de repente percibió una sombra sobre su hombro derecho, y escuchó una respiración larga y profunda. Era él, que se encontraba aspirando extasiado el aroma de su cabello. La joven se quedó congelada mirando hacia el espejo, en cuyo reflejo no se vislumbraba más que a ella misma y nadie más.

Él tomó su cabello y lo recogió todo hacia un lado, después acercó sus manos a su rostro sosteniendo un collar con un dije de una piedra preciosa, lo colocó en torno a su cuello y luego lo abrochó bajo su nuca.

La chica curiosa y extrañada, tomó la piedra entre sus dedos, percatándose del relieve de un grabado sobre la placa que sostenía el valioso cristal. Giró la piedra esmeralda para ver la placa y leyó la inscripción: "Buenas noches Katherina", entonces escuchó sus pasos alejarse y al virar su rostro le vio saltando por el balcón, en ese instante se levantó y corrió a asomarse al barandal, pero no vio más que una parvada de cuervos elevando el vuelo y dispersándose en la oscuridad.

–Buenas noches… cual quiera que sea tu nombre- dijo mirando a los cuervos alejarse. Suspiró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho para sujetar la gema que colgada de su cuello, luego volvió al interior de la estancia y cerró los ventanales.


	6. Chapter 6

Posa una mano sobre las teclas de un clavecín, tocando dulces melodías, hechizandome y adormeciendome, seduciéndome... Su otra mano sujeta mi cuello mientras que clava sus afilados colmillos en él y bebe mi sangre en pequeños sorbos, lamiendo sutilmente las heridas punzantes dejadas por sus mordaces fauces... :[


	7. Chapter 7

*******Aviso***

****El siguiente capítulo puede que demore más de lo normal en subirlo, ya que vendrá más largo, y aunque ya lo tengo masomenos visualizado, es poco lo que llevo adelantado, pero no se desesperen, espero tener estas vacaciones el tiempo y la inspiración suficientes para compensar la tardanza y tal vez hasta subir de corrido los capítulo n_n.

Sé que son pocos los seguidores de ésta historia, pero aún así pretendo no dejarla inconclusa, sé lo que es que uno se seguir un fic y que el autor se niegue a continuarlo, así que aunque tarde un poco en terminarlo, pienso hacerlo.

Nos estamos leyendo, bye.


End file.
